Our Moments
by Sux2budude
Summary: Special moments in Donald and Stacie's lives together, from the beginning, and throughout... Mostly from Stacie's point of view, but there will be some Donald point of views too.
1. I Hate You

Title: I Hate You

Pairing: Donald/Stacie

Author's Note: Okay, this is just a fluffy one-shot I thought of while I was fighting with my "significant other" (who I seriously want to strangle right now)in an elevator… This story is NOT based on my life. It's just a thought that crossed my mind. This is basically just a little fluffy one-shot I had to write. I know, there's really no Stacie/Donald anything, but lets pretend they're a couple already, shall we?... anyway, I hope you like it. And if you do, then please review, and let me know if you want it to stay a one-shot, or grow into a series of related one-shots. Perhaps an entire series of one-shots that relate in a way because they're just little clips of Stacie and Donald's life as a couple? I don't know. Reviews are much appreciated… and This is rated-M. Just a heads up on that.

Summary: Fluffy, plot-less, yet steamy Stonald moment. There really is no point to this one-shot. Just a little story I had to write.

-Sux2budude

* * *

_**I Hate You**_

* * *

It's what they do. They love to hate each other. Because in their own little world, it means the exact opposite.

* * *

…

If Stacie had a penny for every time Donald would say something stupid, she would've been filthy rich, _and_ she wouldn't be standing inside this stupid elevator,(which happens to be stuck due to some stupid power outage) with the one person on earth she wishes she wouldn't be stuck with at the moment.

Yes, she's dating him, and yes, she somehow believes wholeheartedly that he is the _only_ one who could make her heart race, but right now, she was ready to strangle the living daylights out of him.

"Oh come on," Donald says with an eye roll. "It's a power outage, babe… the cameras won't even be working because it's a _power outage._" He points out.

"Donald, I'm over here in this corner, freaking out that we might be stuck in this elevator forever, and you seriously want to make out?" Stacie asks incredulously.

Donald blinks once. "Uhh—Yeah."

Stacie groans. "No." She says sternly, to which her boyfriend of nearly two years pouted. "Donald, you know I'm claustrophobic, so there is no way I'll be able to concentrate on making out with you."

Donald's eyes turn soft as he sighs heavily and closes the distance between them. "Okay, I'm sorry." He mutters softly as he pulls her into his arms. "I just…" He trails off because he's too embarrassed to admit that he was horny. Being sex-deprived for nearly an entire week made him eager. Too eager. And it wasn't his fault that his girlfriend was so damn hot.

"Babe, I know we haven't had sex in nearly a week, but I am _not _going to have sex in a broken elevator. I mean, what if the power comes back on and the elevator opens to a bunch of school kids outside? They'll be scarred for life!"

Donald snorted loudly. "That'd be freaking hilarious."

Stacie glares at him once, and he immediately stops laughing. "Sorry." He mutters, not sounding sorry at all. The two were silent for a few moments, each wondering if they'd ever get out of there. They actually just came back from a week-long visit to Stacie's parents, where they weren't allowed to stay inside the same room.(Stacie had had to sleep in her old room, and Donald had to sleep in the guest bedroom, which he had complained about every single day that they were there.) Now they were back, and they were on their way up to the apartment that they've been sharing for three and half months, hoping to immediately "get some", but life was so fucking unfair, and decided to kill the electricity in the building while they were in the elevator. Now,_ that_ would've meant steaming hot sex in an elevator, but Stacie was extremely claustrophobic, and she can't stop panicking every five minutes.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Donald asks softly.

Stacie looked down at the elevator floor for a moment before nodding.

After what felt like hours, but was actually just 20 minutes, Stacie began tracing little patterns into Donald's thigh. Now, that normally would've made him extremely happy, but given the fact that it was stirring a few things in him, he couldn't touch her because she'd just stop him from going any further than a simple kiss because she would just panic again.

"Wanna make out?" Donald asks again.

Stacie gave him a glare that could probably kill him if looks could kill. "Are you serious right now?" She asks incredulously.

Donald smiles apologetically. "Sorry, just thought I'd make sure you weren't just looking at me like I'm food." He murmurs dejectedly.

Stacie rolls her eyes with a huff. "That's because I'm hungry."

They were silent again, but only for a few moments before Donald spoke again. "If we were stuck in here for a month, would you eat me when you're too hungry to care about what you eat?"

Stacie blinks up at her boyfriend, wondering how such a damn good looking guy can be so… impulsive and insensitive. "No, Donald. I wouldn't eat you when I get too hungry."

"Oh." Donald says softly with a deep-in-thought sort of look. "Well, for the record, I wouldn't eat you too. I'd rather starve to death than eat you, babe… I love you that much."

Stacie lightly banged the back of her head into the elevator wall behind her. "If you don't shut up, I'll probably bite you."

Donald gave her a weird look and slowly leaned away from her. "It scares me that I actually believe you when you say that."

"Well then stop saying stupid shit."

"I'm not saying stupid shit. I'm just so fucking bored."

"Then entertain yourself and stop talking to me. You know I hate talking in tiny places because then I'll start thinking that murderous psychotic people are watching us and that they'll kill us with the walls because we won't shut up!" Stacie snaps sharply at him.

Donald groans softly as he leans back towards Stacie. "You're so dramatic, you know that?"

"Yeah, well you're so annoying."

"And you're even more annoying."

"Well, I—I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"I hate you more."

"I hate you more than I hate being in here with you."

"I hate your face."

"I—wait, what?" Donald asks with a raised eyebrow. "No you don't."

"Your right. I don't hate your face. But right now, I really wanna smack it."

"That is really immature."

"Says the guy who wants to make out in a dead elevator."

"It's hot, babe." He complains.

"No it isn't. It's stupid, and crude."

"That's not what you said about that day in the park." Donald mutters with a smirk.

Stacie blushes at the memory of that day. They had gone out for a picnic, and the day ended with her straddling her boyfriend on a park bench. Public sex. It gave her thrills, but elevator sex was out of the question. She'd gladly jump her boyfriend anywhere, but an elevator was probably the only place she won't be able to do it in. "This is different." She says immediately.

Donald snorts, "How is it different?" he asks with a curious look.

"It just is… I'm claustrophobic, so I probably won't be too turned on to actually go through with it."

Donald grins widely as he leans closer to her and whispers softly into her ear, making sure to breathe down her neck, "I can help you with that."

Stacie swallows almost audibly at the huskiness in Donald's voice. She hates that he can do this to her. With just a slight change in his voice, it would immediately stir something inside her. Something animalistic. She's always been known for being sexually active back in College, but with Donald, it's like she can't control her hormones, anymore than she can control her racing heartbeat.

Donald could see the lust evident in her eyes, and he decides to push a little bit more. It's mean. He knows it, but he can't control his feelings anymore than he can control the obvious bulge in his jeans. "Come on, babe." He whispers huskily. "You're all I could think about at night when I was in your parents guest bedroom... And it sucked so much to wake up in the mornings without you beside me."

Stacie stares back into her boyfriends dark, half-lidded eyes. She would bet her left boob, and Fat Amy's right one, that her eyes mirrored the look on Donald's. She wanted him… God, she wanted him_ so_ badly right then, but—

"And I don't ever want to feel that way again. It nearly killed me to be away from you for a mere eight hours at night, and I'll probably kill myself if we ever have to be away from each other any longer than that."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back… Or Donald's back, as Stacie grabbed him by the front of his black buttoned up shirt and shoved him back, hard, before proceeding to ravage him with her mouth.

_Oh, holy shit, why the hell did I refuse to do this in the first place? _Stacie begins to think, but her train of thought immediately disappears when Donald's hand travels up her shirt. The contrast in the warmth of his hands against her cold skin sends little electric shocks up her spine, before traveling back down to tingle in her toes.

"You sure?" Donald whispers against her lips. Stacie doesn't answer as her hands move of their own accord and begins to unbutton his shirt. Her fingers tremble a bit from the anticipation, but she's determined to get his shirt off.

Before he knew it, his shirt was being ripped off of his body. He doesn't mind though. If anything, the progression of their undressing was a tad bit slow. He only had to suck gently at the base of her neck for her to start whimpering. A little nip on her earlobe, and her jeans practically crawl off her cream-colored thighs. He takes a moment to stare at her in only her blue top, and white-lacy thong, before he's closing the distance again and pulling her legs up to wrap around his waist. It doesn't take long for the rest of their clothe to come off, and soon enough, they were slamming into the walls of the elevator, lips still attached, and moving in sync with each other. It's fast, and Donald doesn't take very long to lose his shit. He groans softly as he grips her thigh and her backside with his hands. His orgasm was the last straw for Stacie as well, and she clamps around him, milking him for all he's worth, while he muffle's her loud moans with his lips.

Stacie sighs blissfully as she rests her forehead against Donald's, while they each try to catch their breath. "Holy shit." Donald mutters with his eyes closed.

Stacie snorts. "Holy shit is close… This was purely incredible."

Donald chuckles as he gently places her back on the floor. "Told you so." He mutters with a smug grin.

"Whatever." Stacie says with an eyeroll as she looked around at their clothe strewn all over the elevator floor. "I still hate you." she says while she grabs her bra and jeans.

"Hate you too, babe." Donald smirks.

She doesn't pick up her thong because it was no longer a thong, but rather pieces of what's left of it. "You seriously have to stop ripping my panties." She says to Donald who was already pulling on his jeans.

"Hey, it's not my fault they're so hard to take off." Donald complains while he picks up the white piece of lace and sticks it into the back pocket of his jeans. "I don't even know how you get them on."

"Well, I'm running low on panties, so you need to just control yourself a bit when we're undressing each other."

Donald snorts as he shrugs on his shirt. "Says the girl who loves to rip my shirts open instead of just pulling it over my head." He says while he stares down at his shirt which was missing four of its buttons.

"Shut up… It only means more P.J's for me." She smirks as she pulls her jeans on, followed closely with her bra.

"Just admit it babe. It's just that you can't wait to get me out of my clothe."

Stacie's back is to the door as she flips her inside-out top to the right side, so she doesn't notice when the elevator buttons come on, and she also doesn't notice when the elevator doors slide open. They must've been at their floor the entire time.

"Yes, Babe." She says sarcastically. "I just can't wait to get you out your clothe so I can have my way with…" she trails off when she turns around, in the middle of pulling on her top, and nearly jumping out of her skin when she realizes that the doors just slid open. "You." she blinks at the four girls before her, smiling knowingly at the disheveled couple inside the elevator. Donald chuckles softly at the look on Stacie's face.

"Oh, don't let us interrupt your romantic moment." Aubrey says with a playful smirk as she inspects the elevator.

Stacie rolls her eyes. "Missed you too, Aubrey." She says sincerely as she closes the distance between her and her college friends, Aubrey, Chloe, and Becca. The girls immediately squealing in delight as they huddled together in a little group hug.

"Oof." Chloe says loudly as the three girls all pull away from Stacie with knowing looks on their faces.

"What?" Stacie asks, confused about their facial expressions.

"You reek of sex, that's what." Becca answers with a wide grin.

Stacie fails terribly at hiding the huge smile on her face, while Donald bursts out laughing.

"You two are like horny little teenagers." Aubrey mutters with a shake of her head. "Like always."

Stacie slows down a bit so that she's walking side by side with Donald while the girls lead the way to their apartment. Tonight was ladies night in, and boys night out, but since they just came back from a long week with Stacie's parent's, Donald opted to stay home for tonight, and get some much needed rest while the girls invade the living room with popcorn, ice cream, and a romantic movie. "You okay?" Donald's worried voice pulls her out of her thoughts, and Stacie blinks up at her boyfriend with a tiny nod.

"Yeah," she answers.

"Still hate me?" Donald asks with a tiny smile.

"Yep."

"Hate you more, babe."

Stacie's smile widens.

* * *

_I hate you. _It's what they say. It's what they do. They don't know why they do it. They don't know why they say stuff like 'I hate you' when they clearly mean the opposite. Perhaps it's because they've been through enough shit together to know exactly what the other means when they utter those three words. But they grew up ignoring such things as feelings. Perhaps that's why. But in all honesty, they know they love to hate each other because it only means one thing to them.

Donald is the first one to give up _this_ time, and he sighs softly as he wraps his arm around Stacie's waist and pulls her closer to him. "Love you." he whispers softly as he presses a kiss against her forehead.

Stacie smiles triumphantly as she turns her head up towards him and pulls his head down so she could place a lingering kiss against the lips she loves so much. "Love you more, babe."

It's what they do. They love to hate each other. Because in their own little world, it means the exact opposite.

* * *

-SD-

* * *

...

Author's Note: I think this might be my personal favorite. This also happens to be my first One-shot fic, ever. I hope the ending wasn't too sappy for you guys. Anyway, leave a review and let me know if you'd like for me to keep this a one-shot, or if you'd like for me to continue, and make it a series of closely related one-shots. Reviews are much appreciated, and Thank you for reading!

-Sux2budude


	2. The Idiot

Title: The Idiot

Pairing: Stacie/Donald

Author's Note: Hello there! I've decided to make this story a multi-chapter fic. But it's not going to flow like an actual story that jumps straight to wherever it left off. It's actually going to be a bunch of one-shots. They'll all be about Stacie and Donald, and it'll probably be a bit confusing because of the time jumps, but I'll always have a little summary for each chapter, so make sure you read those so you'd know what's going on. Setting for this chapter will be in the same setting as the movie, but with a slight change. I decided to keep Stacie as a freshman, and change Donald to a Junior, and Stacie's current 'boyfriend' is a Senior. Anyway, this chapter is basically the meeting, and how they began. Thanks for reading, and please review!

-Sux2budude

* * *

Summary: Stacie meets Donald for the first time, and she immediately dubs him 'the idiot'. Not because he was rude and annoying, but because he had the nerve to tell her that her boyfriend was a grade-A asshole. Who the hell does he think he is? Oh, right… He's 'the idiot'.

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Idiot**_

* * *

…

"Hey there, sweet thang." Stacie hears someone say over her shoulder. She instantly rolls her eyes because she was used to random guys walking up to her and saying stupid shit like this. She turns her head and glares at the guy standing behind her. He winks, and she only rolls her eyes again.

"Can I help you?" she asks not so sincerely.

"Maybe you can." The guy mutters. He was tall, dark-skinned, and had dark features as well as dark black hair that curled insanely perfect at the front, and he wears glasses. "Would you mind directing me to the part of the library where they keep the books?"

Stacie blinks at him for a few silent moments, wondering if he was either blind, or just trying to be funny. "Well," she begins answering anyway. "Since we're in a _library" _she gestures to the shelves of books around the whole place. "And libraries are places where books are found, yes. I can definitely direct you towards the books, which happen to be _everywhere_." With that, she makes a dramatic exit with her head held high and her hair flowing behind her.

-DS-

* * *

…

She's sitting at a table in the back corner of the library when she sees him walking towards her with a smirk. He doesn't ask to sit with her, instead, he just drops down in a chair across from her and sighs heavily. "You mad at me?"

Stacie ignores him as she glares at the words on the book she was reading.

"Whatchu reading?"

She ignores him yet again, but this time, she's thoroughly annoyed when he snatches the book from her hands. "Hey! Give it back!" she bellows in a hushed tone.

He smirks as he turns the book over in his hands and reads the title aloud, "_Beauty's Punishment_… Erotica." He says with a raised eyebrow.

"Just give me my damn book back." Stacie snaps at him and reaches across the table for it, only for him to pull it away.

He ignores her as he opens the book to a random page and begins to read aloud. "_He mounted her, parting her legs, giving the white inner flesh of her thighs a soft, deep pinch, and, clasping her right breast in his left hand, he thrust his sex into her_." He pauses and smirks across the table at her.

Stacie glares at him, hoping he'd at least go blind from her glares, but… her hopes are stumped when he glances back down and continues to read aloud.

"_He was holding her up as he did this, to gather her mouth to him, and as he broke through her innocence, he opened her mouth with his tongue and pinched her breast sharply_."

Stacie tries to ignore the way his voice seems to fit so damn perfectly with the words. Too perfect. His tone, and the huskiness in his voice forces her to squeeze her thighs together as he reads on, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

"_He sucked on her lips, he drew the life out of her into himself, and feeling his seed explode within her, heard her cry out._

_And then her blue eyes opened_." He stops and closes the book with an unreadable expression on his face. "Holy fuck, this is like geek porn."

His words snaps Stacie back to reality, and she doesn't waste anymore time in lunging across the table and snatching her book away from him.

He leans forward on the table and smiles at her. "You're the girl who's dating Ryan, aren't you?"

Stacie ignores him.

"Come on, talk to me." He tries again.

"Stacie Conrad." Stacie's head snaps up to look at him when he says her name, to find him reading it from her notebook.

"Give that back!"

"Not until you talk to me." He says as he stretches his arm away to keep her from snatching the notebook back.

"I _am_ talking to you, and I'm telling you to give me my notebook back or I'll kick you in the balls."

"Ooh, feisty."

Stacie rolls her eyes as he licks his lips and smirks at her once more. "Your boyfriend is an asshole, you know that?"

She blinks at him, "You don't even know him."

"I know he's an asshole." He counters.

"Look, just give me my damn notebook back."

"Fine. But your boyfriend is still an asshole." He insists as he tosses the notebook back onto the table.

"If that's what you think, then good for you." she snaps at him and pushes her notebook back into her bag before swinging it over her shoulder and stalking away from him furiously.

_The nerve of this idiot! _She thinks bitterly as she approaches the front desk to get her book checked out.

* * *

-SD-

* * *

…

She sees him again, but this time, it was in her class. She immediately hurries to the desk farthest from him, and sits down.

"Stacie!" she hears his familiar voice calling her name, and she chances a glance in his direction, to see him waving like an excited four year old. She instantly groans and turns back to her book. She can feel his eyes on her, and from the corner of her eye, she sees him stand up before sidling up to her. She holds back another groan when he plops down in the desk in front of her and turns around, propping his chin up on his arms over the back of his chair, just staring at her. She looks up and nearly gasps at his closeness.

"What do you want?" she snaps at him.

He shrugs and continues to grin widely at her.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?"

He cocks his head to the side with a curious look on his face. "Would you rather I kiss you?"

She rolls her eyes and leans back into her chair with her arms folded across her chest. "What do you want from me? I don't even know you."

He lets out a laugh that shouldn't have made goosebumps rise on the skin of her arms, but did. She can't tell if they were good goosebumps, or bad ones. He clears his throat and pulls away one of his arms to run a hand through his hair. "Obviously… How would you know me when you've never even given me a chance?"

"Maybe I don't want to know you. Did you ever think of that?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

He scoffs, "Nobody has ever _not _wanted to know me."

Stacie rolls her eyes at him again. "Well, consider me the first of many."

He opens his mouth to say something, but then the door opens, and their teacher walks in. "Good afternoon, class." She calls out to the twelve people in the room. Stacie has a feeling that this particular teacher was going to be boring considering how many students actually showed up.

He gets up out of his seat and walks back to his desk on the opposite side of the room. Stacie ignores the way he seems so sure about her boyfriend being an asshole. But whatever. The guy is an idiot.

Class drags on, and Stacie was already ahead on the reading. Yes, she was a party animal, and yes, she was a sex addict, but she was also invested in school. She loved to read, write, and listen to music like any average teenager. So she was done with her first class assignment, with nothing left to do, and so her eyes begin to wander. She ignores the fact that the first person her eyes had darted towards, was 'the idiot'.

She's certainly surprised to see him reading silently to himself, with a look of pure amazement and interest written all over his face. He seemed… peaceful. Almost beautiful.

_But he's still an idiot_. Stacie thinks.

_A hot ass idiot_.

She shakes her head to clear her mind of all images of the idiot, and immediately focuses her attention on the other side of the room, away from 'the idiot'.

As soon as the bell rings, she's out of her seat and headed towards the door. Someone taps her shoulder, and she immediately knows who it is.

"You know, I've come to realize that you don't even know my name."

She ignores him yet again, but he only continues to follow her.

Stacie huffs in annoyance as she turns on him, "What's your name?" she tells herself that she's only asking about his name because she figures he won't leave her alone until he tells her.

He smirks widely and stops in his tracks before taking a step away from her. "Find out tonight."

She blinks at him, extremely annoyed that he would make her ask for his name only to have him tell her to find out tonight. "Tonight?"

He nods, "Yep. Juniors and Seniors party, but I'm personally inviting you… You should come."

Stacie shakes her head, "No, I'm sorry. I don't think I can."

"Why not?" he frowns.

"My boyfriend and I made plans."

"You made plans with the asshole?"

"Stop calling my boyfriend an asshole, you idiot."

"I call people by the names that mostly describes them, and your boyfriend, can only be described as an asshole."

"Well you can only be described as an idiot."

He ignores her comment and continues. "An idiot who is telling you that your boyfriend is an asshole."

She's annoyed beyond belief at his comment. "Why are you so insistent that my boyfriend is an asshole?"

He cocks his head to the side and gives her a strange look. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" she questions confusedly.

He shrugs his bag higher up his shoulder and glanced down at his wristwatch. "Come tonight, and you might find out." With that, he turns and walks away, leaving her confused.

* * *

-DS—

* * *

…

Stacie gets a text message from her boyfriend, Ryan Niles.

_Cant make dinner 2nite, babe. Srry. Maybe 2morrw?_

She huffs in annoyance and threw her phone onto her bed as she grabbed her towel and headed for the showers. If he was too busy to show up, then she'll just have to find another way to entertain herself. She can think of only one person to keep her company for the night.

_The hot_ _idiot_.

* * *

-SD-

* * *

…

When she shows up at the party, it was crowded with people she doesn't know. She immediately made her way to the table with all the booze and filled herself a cup. She doesn't hesitate to grab a shot cup from a girl that was drunkenly swaying, and knocks it back in one gulp.

"Slow down, tiger." She hears _him _say from behind her, and she can't help the smile that creeps up her face as she whirls around to face him. The first thing she notices about him was that he was extremely sober unlike all the people in the room, and the second thing she notices, is how insanely hot he was. He was wearing dark jeans, complete with a tight-fitting shirt, a maroon hoodie to go with it, and his usual black framed glasses. He could've been a model for a Calvin Klein ad. Hell, with his features, he could belong to a freaking modeling line . _Ugh, what god had he somehow saved from imminent doom to be blessed with those looks? _She continues to eye him and enjoys the way his biceps bulge under his hoodie as he folds his arms across his chest.

"You're totally checking me out." His voice snaps her out of her dazed state, and she perfectly hides the blush on her cheeks with a laugh.

"No I'm not."

He nods with a smirk, "Keep telling yourself that."

She rolls her eyes and decides to change the subject. "So you said I would find something out tonight." She states, and watches his smirk broaden to a genuine smile.

"Come with me." He doesn't wait for her to agree as he grabs her hand and pulls her towards another side of the room.

"Where are we going?" she questions curiously.

"We," he answers with a fake southern accent, "are going to a quiet place so we can talk."

She blinks at him, "Really? You invited me to a party so we can… talk?"

"Nope. I invited you to a party so you can get to know me. You can thank me later."

"Thank you for what?" she asks incredulously.

"Well, since I'm giving you a free pass aboard the Donald Express, I expect at least a thank you."

"I don't _want_ a free pass aboard the…" she trails off at the ridiculousness of his idiocy. "Do you really call it the Donald Express?"

He laughs loudly, and it startles her. Not the loudness because the music and the people actually drowned out most of his laugh. It's the_ way_ he laughed. His eyes lighting up his features, his nose crinkling a bit, and his mouth so… so… deli—

She snaps away from the thoughts before they invade her already confused nerves.

"I'm not gonna force you to sleep with me."

"You're not?" she asks sarcastically.

He shakes his head. "No, you totally don't turn me on right now." He says jokingly.

She blinks at him for a moment before he suddenly bursts out laughing. "Just come with me." He continues to pull her through the crowd of people and up a staircase. He makes a left turn and opens the first door there. Stacie caught a glimpse of a threesome going on in there before the _idiot _speaks up, "The nerve of you teenagers!" He scolds mockingly before slamming the door shut.

They continue down the hall, opening doors and checking for empty ones. There were at least three more rooms left, and Stacie was not at all amused. She decides to pull away from him and hurried to the last room down the hall, figuring that it'd be faster if they both check the rooms. She pushed the door open and nearly bursts into a fit of laughter at the sight of a girl trying to impale herself on a sleeping guy. It was technically considered rape, but less brutal since it's the girl doing the 'raping'. She immediately slammed the door shut and glanced over to see the _idiot _hurrying away from the last door andpulling the third door open. She wonders what he saw in the last door, and curiously walks over to inspect it.

She's about to open the door when someone's hand grabs hers. "Wait."

She glances up to see the _idiot_ looking at her with an almost panicked look. "What is it?"

He shakes his head and pulls her away from the door. "Nothing, I just… Uhh, maybe we could just go find somewhere else to talk." She narrows her eyes suspiciously at him, but nods as he loosens his grip around her wrist and lets her go. Just as they were about to leave, suddenly the door behind her swung open with a resounding squeak.

She ignores it until she hears the person at the door laughing. She stops dead in her tracks, and her blood runs cold with rage when she hears another, more high-ptched laugh. Stacie whirled around and stared at her boyfriend, standing shirtless at the door, in only his boxers. He was accompanied by a half-naked girl. Stacie sees red as she folds her arms across her chest and waits for them to notice her. The _idiot _with her steps closer to her, and Stacie finally realizes why he didn't want her to go inside that room. She looks over to him to see him staring back with sad eyes.

"Oh shit!" Stacie hears her so called boyfriend exclaim and she watches as he stumbles away from the other girl. "Babe—Wh-What are you doing here?"

Stacie scoffs loudly as she rolls her eyes at him. "Oh, I'm just here with a friend." She gestures to the _idiot, w_ho nods in acknowledgement.

Ryan's eyes narrow at him before snapping back to Stacie, who wasn't oblivious to that familiar look on her so called boyfriends face. "Why are you with _him_?... Are you cheating on me with this guy?"

Stacie's anger boils to fury, and she just wanted so badly to punch Ryan's lights out at his accusation. "Excuse me?" she yells at him. "Am I the one who is half-naked with another person?"

He sputters for a moment before saying, "It's not the same."

"How the fuck is it not the same?" Stacie demands furiously.

"I'm a guy. And you're a—," A fist cuts between them and connects harshly with his face, knocking the guy back against the door.

"Don't you fucking dare accuse me of cheating on you when you've been sleeping around like you didn't have a girlfriend!" Stacie screams at him, ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand.

Ryan was rubbing his sore jaw as he looked back at her. "I'm sorry, babe."

Stacie scoffs, "Don't ever call me babe ever again, because WE!" She shouts pointing to herself. "Are fucking over!"

Before he could say anything else, Stacie turns on her heels and grabs the _idiots _hand, pulling him with her down the hall, descending the staircase, and out the house. They stop outside because there were only a handful of people out there, and the porch was available. She plops down on it and ran a hand through her hair, and taking deep breaths to try to calm herself.

"That was—," the _idiot _begins,

"Shut up!" She snaps at the _idiot, _who falls silent for a moment. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve trying to cover up for that asshole." Stacie snaps at him.

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "I wasn't fucking covering for the asshole. I just didn't think you'd want to find out like that."

"And how else would I find out?"

"I don't know, but a girl like you doesn't deserve to find out in the worst way possible, that her boyfriend is a lying, cheating, fucked up asshole!"

She doesn't listen to him as she grabbed him by the shirt and smacked him across his chest.

"Ow! What the fuck!" he bellows as he gets up off the porch in hopes of getting out of range of her fists.

"This is your fault!" She screams, ignoring the little crowd forming around them.

"How the fuck is this my fault? I didn't do anything!" He yells, getting angry as well because he was just trying to lighten the fucking situation.

"It's your fault for inviting me to this stupid party in the first place!" she yells back.

He sighs heavily and immediately calms down. "Maybe we should just talk tomorrow when you're _not _angry anymore." He pulls away from her, and Stacie suddenly softens at the look on his face. Maybe he had good intentions for not letting her catch her asshole of a boyfriend in the act of cheating.

"No, wait." She says quickly, grabbing his hand to stop him. He stops and gives her a questioning look. "I'm… I'm sorry. I'm just a bit angry and confused right now."

He nods, "I understand that… so maybe you should just go back to your dorm and calm down, ya know?"

She stares at him for a few long moments, and she feels a weird tingling spreading through her entire body. "I don't wanna go back to campus yet."

"Well," he looks conflicted between staying or leaving. "What do you wanna do then? I'm not exactly excited about letting you use me as your punch bag."

"I'm sorry, okay… I just…" she trails off and stares at him for a moment, before finally blurting out, "Stay with me tonight." It came out as a nearly incoherent whisper, but from the look on his face, she's sure he heard her right.

He hesitates for a moment, but then he's suddenly plopping down beside her again. "I'm sorry too."

She shakes her head, "Don't be."

They're silent for another few moments. "You were right." She states softly.

He glances down at her with a raised brow, "I'm always right, but… what am I right about this time?" he asks curiously.

"My boyfriend… ex-boyfriend, _is _an asshole."

He chuckles a bit, "Told ya so."

She smacks his arm playfully. "You're an idiot."

"No I'm not." He says with a half serious look.

"Yes you are."

They continue to just sit there, outside in the cold, enjoying each other's company, and going back and forth disagreeing with each other.

"Thank you." Stacie says after a while.

"For what?"

She shrugs, "For inviting me. If I hadn't come to the party, I never would've found out that Ryan has been cheating on me."

He nods, and looks closely at her. "I'm still sorry you had to find out like that."

She shakes her head, suddenly feeling bold. "I'm glad it's over between me and him. He's never really been a good boyfriend anyway."

He laughs at that. "Well, he _is _an asshole, so… it never would've worked between the two of you."

She laughs too because he's right. "I'm probably a joke to everyone who knew about him cheating on me."

He stops laughing and shakes his head. "You were never a joke to me."

She raises an eyebrow and he chuckles a bit, "Okay, it was pretty obvious to everyone that he was cheating on you, so maybe I _did _think that you must've been crazy to keep dating him." He leans forward a bit, his eyes resting on hers. "But then I met you, and you were so different from what I heard about you."

"What? Why? What did you hear about me?"

He shrugs it off, "That's not important. All I know, is that none of those rumors were true."

Stacie softens at that, suddenly feeling extremely aware of his closeness, and that she could just lean forward a few more inches and finally kiss him.

He seems to sense her thoughts because her excitement heightens when his eyes flicker down to her eyes. "And then you just kinda—,"

"Idiot." Stacie says.

His eyebrows furrow and he pulls away with a frown. "Still calling me that?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

She smirks. "Unless you tell me your name, I'll keep calling you an idiot."

He chuckles at that and leans back in. "I guess introductions are in order."

Stacie nods and grins widely when he sticks out his hand towards her. "Hello there." He says.

"Hi." She takes his hand and shakes it, totally not worked up about the warmth of his hands and eyes.

"My name is Donald. Donald Henderson" She smiles widely because she likes his name. It suits him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Donald Henderson." She lets go of his hand, and immediately misses the warmth in them. "I'm Stacie. Stacie Conrad. But you already know that, so." She shrugs.

"I'm not a big fan of names, but I think our names are freaking compatible, you know?"

She laughs, even though she was already matching them inside her head. _Stacie and Donald. Henderson and Conrad. Donald and Stacie Henderson. Stacie Henderson. _

"and on top of that—,"

She cuts him off, lunging at him, and pressing her lips against his. When they finally pull away for air, she sees him smirking uncontrollably at her. She's quick to deflate his ego with a simple, "You talk too much."

He laughs, and she find that she really like the sound of his laugh. It was oddly soothing. Comforting. Musical.

"Well, I guess there are much better uses for my mouth." He states, and leans forward a bit. She smiles and leans in too, feeling the excitement rushing through her bones, but the excitement stops when he pulls away quickly and gives her a strange look.

"I'm not your rebound, right?" he asks with a frown.

Stacie rolls her eyes at him, "To rebound, I'd have to be _so _heartbroken and devastated over my last relationship, to the point where I'd kiss some random person, and—,"

He cuts her off this time, with his lips against hers. He immediately pulls away and shrugs, "You talk too much."

She laughs at that, and practically jumps on him.

Before he could place another kiss against her lips, she pulls away and smiles down at him. "I'd like to make sure that you know that you're _not _a rebound."

He smiles at her, "Babe, I'm too hot to be a rebound. I'd be the guy who you couldn't resist, so you dumped the asshole boyfriend for _me_."

She laughs, but her mind suddenly stalls for a moment, because oddly enough, she thinks he's right. At some corner of her mind, she might've subconsciously wished that things were different. That she wasn't with Ryan before. Because she would have to be blind, or stupid to _not _want to get to know this hot idiot in front of her. He was a bit rude, kinda childish, extremely annoying, but he was… different. Sweet in his own way… And totally hot. He—

He cuts across her thoughts when he places a chaste kiss against her lips. "You think too much." He mutters. With those words in mind, she gets up off his lap and pulls him up with her.

"Then let's get out of here." She says simply.

* * *

This could be another story for her. This guy, who she thought was an idiot, could be the start of something great. Something special. He could be IT. The end of all ends. Or, he could be her new beginning.

_Donald Henderson. _She smiles widely as she follows him to his car. She thinks he's the highlight of her day. And somewhere in her mind, she agrees that maybe, in a way, she would've eventually found a way to dump Ryan, because this _idiot _was too goddamn perfect to resist.

-DS-

* * *

…

Author's Note: Hiya! To be honest, I think this started out perfectly, but turned out too sappy and cheesy. Sorry, but I have the tendency of making things sweet when they shouldn't be. I just needed to end it as a one-shot as promised in the note in the beginning, and I'd like to stick with it. Also, I kind of sped things up a bit in the plot of this chapter, so it seems kinda off, and so I apologize for the inconvenience. This chapter is not my best writing, but I'll just go with it since I don't have enough time to make it perfect because I'm extremely busy nowadays. Anyway, thanks again for reading, and please review! I'll post another chapter if I get good feedback for this one. *wink wink*

-Sux2budude


	3. Protective Daddy

Title: Protective Daddy

Pairing: Stacie/Donald

Disclaimer: Don't own Pitch Perfect. I think we're all aware of that.

Summary: Donald comes home from work to find that his little princess is apparently on a playdate with some little sick-o, and on top of that, said sick-o had written a letter saying how much he likes Donald's baby princess. Stacie tries to calm down her livid husband... Just a cute, fluffy little plotless story I thought of when my niece received her first love letter at the age of four. It's my inspiration for this story.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been a while, but I'm back on the saddle! The writing saddle, that is. Anyway, I'll be back to updating regularly, so any requests, questions, etc., are welcome and appreciated. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW! Love you lots!

-Sux2budude

_**Protective Daddy**_

...

Donald pulls the door to their apartment open, sighing exhaustedly as he stomps heavily onto the hardwood floor. It's been a long day at work, and all he wants to do, is curl up on the couch and watch t.v. with his girls.

Stacie twists around in her seat on the couch, seeing her husband shrugging out of his jacket. "You're home early!" She squeals in delight as she hops off the couch and runs around it to greet her husband.

"Hey, babe." Donald smiles, welcoming the hug and the kiss with open arms... and mouth. "Where's my little trouble maker?" He asks as his eyes begin to scan the living room for any signs of his baby girl. She's five years old and is currently in that cute little independent phase where she refuses to be acknowledged as a baby, but Donald can't call her anything else. She's his baby girl, and quite frankly, he wishes she could stay his baby girl forever and never grow up. But that's not possible.

Stacie snorts as she moves towards the coffee table and snatches up a folded piece of green construction paper. "She's on a play date with Mrs. Penelope's son, Wyatt."

Donald's back goes rigid as he slowly turns to stare at his wife in disbelief. "She's what?"

Completely unaware of the look on her husbands face, she snorts as she opens up the construction paper in her hands before thrusting it at him. "Yeah. And Wyatt has a secret crush on our little Jenny."

Donald nearly has a heart attack at those words as he snatches the paper out of Stacie's hands and reads it quickly, each word making his eyes widen further, and his blood boiling hotter. "The fuck?" he mutters under his breath.

Stacie quirks an eyebrow at his reaction as she waits for him to finish reading and deciphering Wyatt's cute little love note to their daughter.

"Babe," Donald says, pulling his eyes away and handing the construction paper back to Stacie. "Can you read what that says? This little punk seems to be illiterate and he makes no sense."

Stacie rolls her eyes at her husband as she takes the letter from him and smiles down at it. The contents of the letter is quite amusing to say the least. Stacie glances at her slightly tense husband... It's amusing for her at least.

Deer Jenny,

Yoo ar the mosse prittyess gurl i haff evr sine. I rilly lick yoo, bcuss yoo ar kined to me alll the tym, nd i thingk yoo have prittyfull eys, nd a prittyfull smyl. i wont to b yur frend.

luv, Wyatt.

That's what's written on the little piece of green construction paper, complete with little hearts, stars, what looks like a seven-story house with three chimneys, a car with five tires, and half a sticker of a cow on the bottom, the cows rear end missing.

Stacie grins. So to a five year old, this is love. "What did you not understand about the letter?" She asks Donald who immediately widens his eyes at her.

"Uhhh, everything?"

Stacie sighs heavily but begins to read aloud what she thinks Wyatt wanted to say. It's quite the puzzle since half the letters in the note were backwards, and deformed in some way, but she manages well. Clearing her throat loudly, she begins to read, "Dear Jenny, you are the most prettiest girl I have ever seen. I really..." she pauses at the word, not sure how Donald would react to the poor kid writing that he really likes Jenny, spelled as, "really lick". "Uhh, like. He wrote, I really like you, because your are kind to me all the time, and I think you have pretty-ful eyes and a pretty-ful smile. I want to be your friend... Love, Wyatt." she closes the letter, smiling at it. "Awww, isn't it adorable?"

Donald blinks at his wife, unamused. Far from it, actually. "Adorable? Who does this little punk think he is? Saying my baby girl is pretty and kind to him." he scoffs as he begins to pace around the room, muttering obscenities about Wyatt to himself. "She shouldn't be going to the same school as this little prick."

Stacie's eyes widen at that, "Donald! What in the world are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this stupid William kid! He's a freaking pervert?"

"He's five years old!" Stacie argues, not believing her ears.

"So? He's talking about my little princess!"

"It's a love letter, Donald. I'm pretty sure that to a five year old, love is _just_ friendship."

"Not in ten years it won't." Donald counters heatedly.

"Oh my God," Stacie groans as she grabs her husband by the shirt and pulls him over to their couch before pushing him down on it. "Okay, first of all, we're talking about five year olds here. _Five!_" she says pointedly, holding up five fingers to emphasize her point.

Donald rolls his eyes at her. "Are_ you_ five now?"

Stacie pauses to fold her arms across her chest, giving her husband a death glare. "No, but you certainly aren't far from it."

Donald only scoffs, going back to cursing out poor Wyatt under his breath.

"Oh and second," Stacie interrupts his thoughts. "our little Jenny lick's him back."

Donald's eye twitches as he stares at his wife in utter disbelief. "Well she can forget about it." he says, snatching the letter out of Stacie's hands and staring down at it again. "Jenny is not dating some little punk I don't know. As a matter of fact, she won't be dating a day before her thirtieth birthday." he finalizes sternly.

Stacie smacks her palm across his chest, and glares at her husband. "Did you forget that I had to threaten to disown myself when my dad refused to let me date you back in college?"

"That's different, babe! I don't want my baby to date at a young age. Your dad just hated my guts... and he's kind of nuts." he adds as an afterthought.

Stacie rolls her eyes at her husband but doesn't deny that her dad is kinda nuts, because as terrible as it sounds, he _is _kinda nuts. "This isn't dating, Donald. Our daughter just has an admirer, and he wants to be her friend! It says on that letter." she says pointing at the last sentence on the green construction paper.

Donald blinks at it, only seeing 'PUNK' staring back at him. "This is a code word, babe! It means trouble."

"No, it's not a code word. It's written plain and clear. I. Want. To be. Your friend. Plain as ever."

"I'm telling you. It's a freaking code word. I would know. I was once a little boy, and boys are perverts." Donald argues.

Stacie stops to quirk a perfectly raised eyebrow at her husband. "You were a manwhore back then. Wyatt, is a harmless five year old little boy who likes our daughter and want's to be her friend."

"You don't know that, babe. He could be a mini serial killer!"

Stacie blinks at her husband, wondering where the hell he's getting all these ideas from. "Donald, he's a little boy. He happens to think that our daughter is the prettiest thing ever, and he wanted to tell her that, in a letter. It's completely harmless."

"Harmless my ass," Donald says sharply. "He put half a cow sticker on the letter. He chopped a poor, innocent cow in half and put it in a letter to _my _baby girl. Who does that? The kid's a psychopath!"

Stacie groans again, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. It's cute that he feels the need to protect their precious little girl, but he's being completely irrational about a five year old boy writing a letter to their daughter about what he thinks of her. And they're all good things. "Baby," She says slowly, cautiously. "Wyatt is just a little boy. He's harmless and he's just in that young, puppy-love stage right now."

"Young puppy love my ass," Donald mutters under his breath, but Stacie can see he's calming down a bit. Just as she's about to let out a sigh of relief, he pops back up. "What kind of dumbass name is Wart, anyway?"

"It's Wyatt," Stacie corrects with an eyeroll. "and it's a perfectly normal name."

"Sounds like a complete weirdo to me." he murmurs dejectedly.

Stacie chuckles softly as she sits on his lap and wraps her arms around his neck. "It's cute."

"No it's not." Donald replies flatly.

Stacie rolls her eyes again but kisses his cheek. "You're cute." she whispers softly into his ear. "Especially when you're being all Superhero protective daddy."

He lets a little grin onto his lips at that. "No one messes with my baby girl."

"I know. But just promise me you'll try _not_ to go to Jenny's school and scaring the living shit out of the poor boy." she says half seriously as she kisses his jaw seductively.

He pretends to think about it. He's still not okay with some little hobbit hitting on his little Jenny, but he figures his wife is right about one thing. Kindergartners are harmless. "Fine." he sighs heavily.

"Promise me." Stacie says huskily as she grinds against him, knowing exactly the kind of effect she has on him.

"I promise." he breathes, turning his head towards hers and capturing her lips in a bruising kiss, before pulling away quickly and throwing a serious glance at his wife. "But if he tries something, or so much as sneezes on my little princess's shoe, I'll hunt him down and shake him till his hair falls out. It won't even be hard to find him. There are not that many kids on the block named Wimp."

Stacie glares at her husband. He says it with meaning, which makes her wonder if he's serious about everything he just said. She only shakes her head and pulls away from him to give him a worried look. "You scare me sometimes." she says seriously.

Donald only laughs as he sits up straight. "Hey, that's so weird! My mom said the exact same thing to me the other day."

"Gee, I wonder why." Stacie says sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"You know you love me." Donald says with that usual charming smile that won her heart over back in college.

"Yes," She sighs. "Though how? I'll never know."

Donald scoffs at that. "You can't deny my hotness, babe. Admit it."

"I think I've done that and so much more to show my feelings for you." she lift her ring finger up to his face, making sure he's staring straight at her wedding ring. "Hence marrying you."

He has that smile on his face then. Not the smile that melts her heart completely, or the smile that makes her nervous. It's the mischievous one that excites her. The one that makes her feel giddy when present on his handsome face. "Wanna show me again?" he asks huskily, the lust evident in his eyes... and jeans. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

She rolls her eyes at him, not able to hide her smile as she grabs his hand and leads him towards their bedroom. "If you insist." she says before slamming their door shut behind them.

- Later That Night:

"Daddy, did you read my letter from Wyatt?" the little raven-haired girl asks her dad in a giddy tone.

Stacie's head snaps up to look at her husband from across the counter where they were currently trying to bake cupcakes for Jenny's class fundraising program.

Donald all but freezes. "Uhhh, yeah. I did." he answers as he continues to mix the batter, avoiding Stacie's eyes.

"So what do you think?"

Finally, Donald stops mixing and leans down on his elbows to smile at his little girl, sitting on one of the stools and eyeing him seriously. He knows that look all too well; the little girl having picked up her mothers expressions rather quickly. "About what, Munchkin?"

Jenny rolls her eyes at the nickname, "I'm five and a half, daddy. I'm not a munchkin anymore."

Donald grins triumphantly. _Crisis averted,_ he thinks. "Yes, but daddy loves his munchkin. You don't wanna be daddy's munchkin anymore?"

Jenny looks conflicted, torn between being her daddy's munchkin, and being the independent little girl who was responsible. After a long moment, she answers, "I'll be your munchkin daddy. but only 'cause you love munchkin."

Donald winks over at his wife. "Fine with me."

"So whaddaya think?" Jenny asks again.

"Of what?"

"Of Wyatt's letter. Isn't he great?"

Donald throws a helpless glance at his wife who only winks at him, grinning before she goes back to mixing ingredients into a bowl.

"Uhhh-"

"What?" Jenny questions curiously.

"He's..." he looks up to find Stacie smiling at him. It's a warm one, her eyes silently telling him to calm down and say what he knows is best. "I think he can be a great friend to you."

Jenny practically beams at her father. "Really, daddy?"

Donald smiles softly at his little princess. He wants to protect her from everything and anything in this dangerous, corrupted world. But as much as he wants to do that, and never let his daughter grow up, he knows he can't do that to her. She'd only end up resenting him, and he can't bear that thought. What he really wants, is for his little princess to be happy. "Really." he says.

Jenny squeals in delight, jumping up in her chair and hugging her father tightly. "Oh, thank you daddy! I thought you would hate Wyatt." she mutters.

Donald pulls away, surprised by what she said. "Why would you think _that_?"

She shrugs, "Aren't daddy's supposed to hate their daughters boyfwends?"

Donald raises his eyebrows a bit. "First of all, Wyatt isn't your boyfriend. He's just a friend to you, okay?"

"Well yeah," Jenny says with an exaggerated eyeroll. "he's a boy, and he's my fwend, so he's my boy. fwend."

Donald laughs, "Okay, Miss Smartypants."

"Can I go watch t.v., now?" she asks with a perfect pout.

Stacie chuckles lightly, "Ten minutes, sweety."

The little girl jumps excitedly off her chair, and practically skips out of the kitchen.

Stacie grins as she turns to look at her husband. "I have to say, I'm impressed with the way you handled that situation."

Donald smiles softly. "Baby, you know I'm always impressive."

Stacie snorts as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a kiss. "I'll say."

"Mmmm, wanna move this back to our room?"

Stacie laughs, pulling away. "No, we have cupcakes to bake."

Donald chuckles, pecking her lips again. "Figures. The little munchkin is the one who volunteered cupcakes, and then she makes us do all the work while she watches t.v."

"Yeah, she's definitely her fathers daughter." Stacie laughs.

-SD-

Author's Note: Woohoo! Done with this chapter. This was really just something I thought would be totally cute, and I can soooo picture this happening in a little Stacie/Donald family. It's cute and fluffy, and sweet. I personally like this chapter. Anyway, reviews, and requests are welcome and much appreciated. Stay tuned for more on the way. ;)

-Sux2budude


End file.
